The present invention relates to outdoor ceiling fans, and relates more particularly to a water-proof outdoor ceiling fan mounting structure which uses rain-caps and a fan motor cover to protect the electric wiring of the ceiling fan against rain water.
When a ceiling fan is installed on an overhead support outdoors, rain water may enter the wire holes on the mounting assembly of the ceiling fan, causing the electric circuit of the ceiling fan to be damaged. Therefore, when a ceiling fan is installed outdoors, an additional shielding device must be mounted over the ceiling fan to protect it against rain water. However the installation of such a shielding device is complicated and expensive.